The Fastest Way to an Uchiha's Heart
by SnowyWolfe
Summary: Sasuke smirked, while Ino frowned to him. She slowly lowered her crossed arms and rolled her eyes at him; stomping her foot to keep from smiling. He was just so...good. New student Sasuke is alot like Ino, besides the fact their leaving Kanoha together .


The Fastest Way To an Uchiha's Heart

Summary: Sasuke smirked, while Ino frowned to him. He was right, like always. She slowly lowered her crossed arms and rolled her eyes at him; stomping her foot to keep from smiling. He was just so...good.

Chapter one: Fireflies

_Those Uchihas' they won't just jump into love_

_ The Fastest way to their heart isn't through their stomachs_

_ Because they'd think about it before falling in love_

_ But, their mind isn't the fastest way to their hearts_

_ Is it words?_

Ino stared at the boy whom all through the time she's met him, she's called adorable, hot, and mysterious. She stared long and hard. Though his face was almost disgustingly gorgeous, and his body colored to a perfect degree, he lacked in some areas. He wasn't cold, but seemed so when he was serious. He had a warmer and softer touch to him much to Ino's dismay about wanting a bad boy this year.

"Do you think I'm _kidding_ Ino-"chan"?" He asked, turning his head to the side in mild amusement at her frustration. At (in) Ino's catfight with Sakura she managed to rip off his valuable medallion that hung loosely around his neck.

"It is not $5 million dollars, _liar._" She insisted, her back straight, and her arms crossed.

"No, more like $4,000. Close enough." He said looking to it, moving it around for him to get a better look. Ino imagined him examining it with an eye glass and nodding his head in approval.

"How will you ever pay for it, one quick phone call to daddy? Oh, wait...you _ran away, dumbass._" Sasuke hissed, now crossing his arms too. Ino's mouth opened wide, in all her years, no one had ever called her that to her face. She didn't even bother to tell him his sarcasm wasn't needed, she only glared at him, mostly for him getting her to think of her family again.

"_Excuse me?_" She said with an icy undertone as she leaned into Sasuke her both hands on opposite tips of the desk. He scoffed at her, still, moving back in his chair.

"I. Will buy you a new chain. That is all, are we clear?...Sasuke, Sasuke look at me now," She said moving his face that was turned to face her by cupping his luscious chin. "Am I understood?" She said coughing up a whopping $30. He rolled his eyes, "I thought you to be _richer_, dearie, running out of money are we?" He said refusing to be a puppet under her violent control. Ino surprisingly didn't lay a finger on him, in fact she dropped her hand from his chin, and she looked to him with a twinkle in her eye. That was her most dangerous state.

"You know what, your right. I am, so since I'm so "out of money" right now, I guess I can't afford to pay from damages. So you're out of luck, _love_." Ino said turning on her heels, walking away with a smirk on her face, happy she outsmarted the Uchiha.

Then she realized her mistake. _He_ still had the money, she didn't take it back, man it would have been so effective, rather pleasing to just snatch that money away and see his distained face. She whipped around to find him gone, but her money just laid there...maybe he wasn't so bad after all.

Next Day: Lunch line

"Did you hear? Ino-chan and Sasuke really got into it yesterday, I heard that Sasuke nearly ripped her a new one when she broke his necklace." A girl said with her mouth stuffed in the other girl's ear. Sasuke sat down from other side of the room, wearing his school uniform, a black shirt with a white button shirt over it with a striped black and white tie, with out the blazer or a vest instead of the blazer.

"No, that's not what happened, Saruichi-kun saw it all, Ino scratched up his face, that's why he's not talking much today." Another whispered. The girl who the first girl said something to, perked up. "Nuh-uh, I was in the class across from the class it happened in, it was empty, and I saw Ino go in for a kiss, but Sasuke said something to stop her!" The girl said in Uchiha Sasuke's defense. The girls roared in laughter, drawing attention to the subject, telling those who asked what they were laughing about.

Ino lost her appetite. She simply sat down, merely pawning off of her friends things, auctioning off the things she didn't want with the things she did. It was true enough, she wanted to kiss Sasuke so bad that day, and it was even truer she ran away from home. It was initially that they would run _together_ but, at the last minute Sasuke wanted to see Kanoha for what it was worth:

16 Days ago:

_Sasuke groaned for the eighth time in the Moving Truck, Sasuke's mother stretched her hand to him as she drove. Sasuke moved it away instantly. Itachi rolled his eyes at Sasuke, how unappreciative is that? They're moving from a poor desolate neighborhood, to a wealthy place—some what wealthy place that is. _

"_We won't fit in," Sasuke muttered angrily._

"_Of course we will it just takes a pinch of effort, and a dash of hope!" His mother cheered. Sasuke felt like throwing up right then and there, but the smell would haunt him for the remainder of the "trip"._

"_I __liked __Diotora Town, it had spirit, character, they didn't care about "class" or "money" they cared about the __person__." Sasuke argued. Though he was off on a lot of points, there were some pretty incredible people in Diotora Town. His mother stomped her foot in a whiny fit. "You know, I came from a super rich family, then I married your father, he died and I worked my way up to this point. Say one more thing about this and you're grounded." His mother tried in a commanding tone._

_Sasuke wanted to laugh; his mother never came through with her empty threats, __especially__ when it came to punishment. Itachi looked out the window, forcing himself to dislocate his mind from his family matters. _

_ Midnight, Yamanaka Household:_

_ Ino mindlessly watched a dramatic medical soap opera, her mind drifting off to saving up enough money to buy her first car. Only a few thousand to go, saving up that allowance was crucial. _

"_Ach! Ow...Ino Yamanaka, I told you about a hundred times, put your clothes in the __hamper__ not on the floor. You are making me trip enough young lady!" Her mother called from her room. Ino shook her head at that comment, her room was nearly spotless, yet her mother insisted on picking up after her. Ino was drastically independent from the moment she turned 6, so chores weren't a dreading moment to come, it was something that had to be finished at a certain time, not a moment behind. _

"_Sorry mom." She muttered out, turning the big screen television up in volume. _

_"Ino, what is your modeling picture doing on the __floor__? What if I had invited a recruit? He would leave at the sight!" Ino's mother said with heavy dramatic undertones. _

_"Look...gah, never mind. Sorry mom alright." Ino said picking up the photo._

_"How about going easy on her, Yanou?" Inoichi said, kissing the top of Ino's head._

_"Inoichi Yamanaka, how will she ever live up to such potiential __without__ my hard work? Do you think modeling recruits just __fly__ down to Kanoha at any given time and pick the first girl they see? No, now Ino what did I tell you about all these __books__? I'll tell you, their looking for __style__ not __brains__. And further more," She began. Inoichi smoothed his hair and put on his biggest puppy dog look yet, and by far the best. Yanou looked uncomfortably at him, stomping her foot on occasion, but then she finally sighed, giving in to his demands._

_"Cut her a break, she's only a kid. At 16 you __enjoy__ your childhood. Now, get a move on young lady." Inoichi flattered his wife, lightly tapping her on her glutes._

_If Ino's mother was anything, she was fit. Tight everything, she looked Ino's age in fact, she was voted 'Best Bod' by Kanoha Swim Wear Magazine. This only makes her head even more filled with air, let alone the fact that she claims that Kanoha knows nothing._

_Ino is only herself at home, and with friends, outside she is usually found going on rare diets, and checking herself out during the day. _

_ Noon, Yamanaka Residence_

_"Hello, new neighbors! Gosh your house is spectacular, __immaculate__ right? *wink* Anyhow me and my sons are new here so, hello!" Sasuke's mom, barley recognizable said waving to Yanou._

_Immediately, she was examined. Yanou smiled, shaking her hand, Sasuke's mother fit the description that her selective mind had for a woman._

_Giving Sasuke a little nudge with her elbow she continued to smile._

_"Hello, my name is Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke said smiling only a little bit, his eyes wondered to Ino. At her drool, he averted his eyes wanting to scream his girlfriend's name at her, and laugh in her rich face._

_"Itachi Uchiha." Itachi said with a really big smile, wanting to match his mother's energy. Yanou fell for the family, inviting them in. Ino did the duties of a woman with a guest, and never let a frown meet her lips when Sasuke wouldn't look at her._

_"So where you from?" Yanou said smiling, eager to hear some fancy name._

_"Shouto Town." Sasuke's mom lied, not wanting to disappoint her new profitable neighbor._

_Shock covered Yanou Yamanka's face, "Really?! Prestige models come from there! Ino has an Uncle from there, wow!" Yanou said smiling._

_"Well, you know." Sasuke's mother said blushing, she only heard the name of the town through her Boss, when he got sick and her co-worker was lucky enough to visit him._

_Sasuke's face turned beet red in anger, he excused himself, much to his mother's relief that he didn't spill the beans._

_"He's just mad that you had to __downgrade__, right. What in the world attracted you to __Kanoha__?" Yanou's awaiting face said, marking Sasuke's mother as her new-found best friend._

_"Oh, yes." Sasuke's mom said, nodding trying really hard to stop lying. She was usually one to tell the truth despite the odds. Itachi held his tongue, which wasn't too surprising, but it felt like he himself was lying though he didn't bring himself to say anything._

_Sasuke returned from the bathroom, biting down on his tongue until the faint smell of blood reached his nostrils._

_"I, I--ugh, never mind." He tried, but he couldn't rat his own mother out, the embarrassment would be too big to handle for her. Plus, he didn't want this high and mighty household to have any reason to badmouth him._

_Late Night Party Yamanaka: Welcome to the Neighborhood_

_It was official. Sasuke disliked this place to no end, Itachi was a hit and his mother was basically the rivaling star of the party as apposed to Inoichi's already mega-popularity. _

_Ino was sick of this, her make-up was too much, thanks to her mom, and she was wearing a 25 year old's clothes at 16._

_The only good part to this is, they decided to run away from it all, just for a little bit to get their parents' thinking about what they were doing to both of their teenage lives._

_ Midnight:_

"_Are you packed, did you pack lightly because I don't know you and I do not intend to carry you either." He said tossing his backpack filled with minimal clothing and more with food around his shoulders. Ino nodded, she had packed at least 3 months worth of clothes in her hiker backpack, and money at the stacks in her purse. _

"_Do you have a car?" He asked, hoping she did. Ino shook her head no, and headed out the front door._

"_Really? You couldn't just ask Daddy for a brand new Mercedes Benz and get it the moment it left your lips?" Sasuke said happy that Ino didn't always get her way, it would make her a bit more tolerable to be around._

"_Yeah, right." She said learning to shut her mouth at stereotypes. _

"_So, where we headed?" She said, holding onto his arm, as they crossed a muddy pass._

"_A place that I love, it's cheap so we'd last long there." He said now carrying her hiker backpack up along the way._

"_You're such a gentlemen." She said giggling._

......

She looked straight at him from across the room, smiling. He smirked. Their plan would go straight into fruition tonight, no one would suspect "new enemies" to run together.

A/N: Review for suggestions!! I really like this myself, and I hope you do too, I'll update as soon as I'm able to! Love you,

SnowyWolfe.


End file.
